


Lost without you

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Stiles takes Derek on a surprise date.





	Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> For [designertrashbag](http://designertrashbag.tumblr.com/), who asked for an All Human Highschool AU. Hope you'll like it, and happy holidays!

“What are you doing on Tuesday?”  
Derek read Stiles’ text message, and frowned a little. It was the winter holidays, and Derek didn’t really have any plans. Still, it seemed a bit out of the blue for Stiles to text him like that. Sure, they’d become friends last school year, when they’d been assigned to the same project group in maths class, but it wasn’t like they hung out all the time.  
“Nothing, why?”, he replied eventually and immediately got back: “Awesome! I’ll pick you up at 3!”  
“What for?” Derek didn’t really expect a clear answer or a detailed explanation, he knew Stiles long enough by now, but he still thought he’d try. But of course Stiles answered: “It’s a surprise!”  
Derek sighed. He didn’t particularly like surprises, which he was sure Stiles knew, but he had also accepted a while ago that he couldn’t say no to Stiles, and he did trust him to not take him somewhere he’d hate, so he answered: “Okay.”  
When Stiles wrote back with “Yay!!!”, he could practically imagine him grinning at his phone and bouncing on his feet slightly, and he had to smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

On Tuesday, Stiles was actually on time, standing in front of his door in warm winter clothes, a Slytherin scarf around his neck, and a ridiculous hat with pink and purple pompoms on his head.  
Derek raised his eyebrows, deciding it was better not to comment on that. Instead he said: “So it’s outside?”  
Stiles nodded enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling, and Derek couldn’t help noticing that he was beautiful, despite the weird hat. Not that he would ever tell him that.  
So he also put on his winter clothes, deciding to match Stiles’ scarf with his own Hufflepuff one, which earned him a big smile, but foregoing a hat.

A little while later, they arrived at the local park, where an ice skating rink had been put up, and Derek had to smile. He used to go ice skating with his parents and Cora when they’d been younger, and he hoped that he hadn’t forgotten everything.  
To his satisfaction, it did work out well, but it also became apparent very quickly that Stiles wasn’t as proficient.  
After he had fallen down three times within the first minute, Derek finally took his hand.  
“I thought you were quite sporty”, he teased, and Stiles actually blushed.  
“I’ve never been ice skating before”, he murmured, and Derek grinned. “Yeah, that’s obvious. It’s fine, we’ll manage.”  
Holding hands, they slowly moved forward on the ice. After making it about half way down the rink, Derek stopped, turned around and took Stiles’ other hand as well.  
“Is everything okay? You’re not saying anything?”  
Most of the time, Stiles didn’t shut up, always telling Derek about whatever was on his mind, so of course he was a bit worried now.  
Stiles’ face was still quite red, and it was obvious that that wasn’t only from the cold.  
“Well… I thought… Cora said you like ice skating… And I thought that it’s romantic...”, he stuttered, and Derek raised his eyebrows.  
“Wait, is this a date?” The possibility that Stiles would want that hadn’t ever occurred to him.  
“I thought you knew.” Stiles looked a little crestfallen now and wanted to pull his hands away, but Derek kept holding on.  
“You’ll fall if you let go.”  
“Yeah, but...”  
“Just because I didn’t know that it was a date, doesn’t mean that I don’t want it to be”, he interrupted, and Stiles looked very surprised.  
“Really?”  
Derek almost rolled his eyes. “Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”  
“Oh.” Stiles still looked surprised, and Derek smiled.  
“I don’t know why though, because that hat is simply atrocious.”  
“Hey!” Stiles seemed a little offended now, and Derek had to grin. “You can still kiss me though”, he offered, and finally, Stiles grinned too, and leaned forward, which of course made them loose balance so that they landed on the ice, Derek on his back and Stiles half on top of him.  
“Oh my god, sorry!” Stiles looked very embarrassed, but Derek laughed.  
“Told you you’d fall if you let go.”  
“I’m pretty lost without you anyway”, Stiles admitted, and Derek grinned.  
“I never doubted that”, he confirmed, before finally kissing Stiles.


End file.
